starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Johnson
Early Life Harley was born on July 25, 2361. His parents are Paul and Susan Johnson, he was born in Flagler Hospital in St. Augustine, Florida. He was born as a single child, until his sister Karen was born two years later, soon after her birth she died from a rare disease. Harley was a child of knowledge when he grew up, learning to talk, read, write all quickly as he progressed through his years. Harley's father, Paul Johnson, was a Vice President to a major auto-mobile company throughout Harley's childhood until Paul's death at age 63 due to a heart attack. His mother, Susan Johnson, was a stay at home mother taking care of Harley most of the time when she was able too. Harley was homeschooled in his elementary years, not having very many friends other than the other children in the neighborhood. Then when Harley entered public schools he remained shy until he started high school. Pre-Military Life Harley spent most of his high school career focusing on grades, he also took up a part time job at his fathers motor company as a desk clerk. Harley began to take responsibility and working hard at age 16. In school he was an honorable student. While watching television one night at home, Harley saw a Fleet ad. Harley taking extreme interest into the ad began to study further into Fleet until he would join in the later days of age 16. Before taking interest into Fleet, Harley was dating his now wife, Vivian McCoy. They found each other at a high school dance and have never left each other since (Not literally). Harley still only had a few actual people that he considered true friends, he felt that he wouldn't be leaving much behind so he joined the Federal Fleet. Military Life Being accepted into Fleet at age 16, Harley was eager to be placed on a starship. He eventually passed his training courses and was placed aboard the AFC-BC234 "John J. Pershing" commanded by Captain George Reedings. On the Pershing, Harley went into the division of warfare on the ship and learned quickly how to peform his tasks. A year after Harley joined the crew on the Pershing it was engaged in a battle against hostile Skinnie ships, eventually the Pershing was crippled in battle but prevailed. Captain Reedings and almost half the crew were killed in the battle. Harley suffered light burns on his chest area from a console that sparked and burst a flame. The Pershing was scrapped and the remaining crew were dispatched to different ships. Harley, being assigned to the AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy" under at first Captain Hargreves, who was soon after Harley arrived promoted to Admiral and transferred his command to James Moody, a very prominent figure on the ship. Harley joined the warfare division on the Murphy working his way up the ranks through quick promotions. Harley was made a Chief Petty Officer after being recognized for his dedication to the Audie Murphy. A month after becoming an NCO in fleet the Audie was captured in battle and the crew was taken to a skinnie POW camp, such occasions would happen four times in Harley's career. Harley was given the OCS test after reaching senior chief petty officer, he passed to become a Lieutenant in the Federal Fleet. As a Lieutenant in warfare Harley was placed under the command of Commander Kabaroom (who eventually went missing in action), Kabaroom was absent on the deck along with most of the crew, Harley was forced to take command of the warfare division during an engagement with several seperatist ships. Harley was merited for his actions during the battle by Captain Moody promoting him to Lieutenant Commander. Captain Moody retired and was replaced by Commander Chung who was promoted to Captain. Admiral Hargreves personally made Johnson who was now 26 years old the new weaponry commander which was Chungs old position. Sadly a rank wipe was instated, putting Harley back down at Cadet. He earned back Chief Petty officer quickly and was put through the OCS again this time coming out as a Commander and being put back as weaponry commander. Harley maintained the status of Commander until age 32 when he was made Capt ain of the Audie Murphy, succeeding Skye Beringe who succeeded Captain Jessica Edge who was captured in combat and never found. In the beginning of Harley's captaincy he was placed in command of a low morale crew who was on the brink of mutiny. Harley attempted to quell the problem of morale by working with MI COs and Intelligence officers, even giving speeches to the crew but two crew members eventually took him hostage, Harley lost his index and middle finger on his left hand, shot in the chest twice, and beaten before being rescued. The crew eventually got it's morale back on track. Harley as Captain has been known to be harsh on criminals of any degree on his ship, he was criticized by a Federal reporter for one of the tribunals he's led. Harley has lead the Audie into several engagements, always prevailing most of th e time or eliminating several enemy vessels before exiting the area. Harley was recently promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral by Admiral Hargreves. Serving under Vice Admiral Beringe and Admiral Hargreves, Rear Admiral Johnson was third in command of the 6th Fleet. His flagship is the newly commissioned John Hudson. While serving as Rear Admiral to the 6th, Johnson was placed in charge of logistics and supply for the fleet. While serving as Rear Admiral of the 6th his flagship, the Hudson, was engaged in a heavy engagement and very nearly destroyed as it engaged a supported convoy of Skinnie transport ships. Harley broke his right arm during the battle after a boneshard round hit through his elbow almost completley destroying all the bones in his arm. After the battle Harley went to the Murphy until designating his new flagship. After serving as Rear Admiral, Hargreves was voted by the council to become the Federations Sky Marshal. Beringe had gone to retired life leaving the path to Vice Admiral open to Johnson, eventually being promoted to such status and becoming the commander of the 6th Fleet. Citizen Life and Family When Harley retired at the age of 51 the majority of his family was already on their way creating their new lifes in the Federation. Harley's eldest son, Reid was 28 at the time, was a Lieutenant Commander on a small Federal frigate and was the parent of Harley's grandson Thomas. Reid and Harley frequently stayed in touch with each other and Harley spoiled his grandchild. Reid would stay in the Federal Fleet until he was the Captain of his own ship, although soon after his placement his ship was engaged in an extreme space battle. Reid was severely injured, and medically discharged. He fully recovered from his wounds but decided to accept his citizenship and retire at the age of 34 when Harley was 52. Reid had 4 children. Harley's only daughter, Jenna was 25, married and had just finished her masters degree at a University and now works as a physical therapist for MI and Fleet servicemembers who need adjusting to their new limbs or are recovering from broken bones. Jenna eventually in her life had a set of twins with her husband, Sara and George. Then later a Fredrick. Jenna would remain as a physical therapist for the remainder of her life. Harley's second son Nathan was 23 at the time of his retirement, he enlisted in Fleet at the age of 19 and was currently a Petty Officer Second Class. Nathan had multiple problematic habits that lead to much trouble. Nathan eventually was dishonorably discharged moving in with Harley and Vivian for pretty much the rest of his life. Nathan died alone other than his family. Harley's youngest child, Ian, was 17 at the time of Harley's retirement. Ian was finishing high school and preparing to go to Tereshkova for early commissioning program in the Federal Fleet. Ian would later pass the program and become an Ensign, proceeding through the ranks as he made Fleet a career to become a full fledg ed Admiral in his later years after Harley's death. Ian had 3 children. Harley and Vivian remained happily married through their entire lives with of course a few bumps on the way. Vivian worked as a teacher for the nearby high school where their family resided. Vivian mostly took care of the children since Harley was away most of the time on tours. Vivian died at the age of 68, 4 years before Harley. Harley returned home with high honors and a great reputation for his career in the Federal service. Two years after being in retirement, Harley was elected to serve as a star systems governor, therefore becoming a member of the Federal Council. Harley was a Conservative member of the council, serving fifteen years until his wifes death where he deemed himself unfit to continue running his system. Over 2,000 people attended Harley's funeral, and his Legacy lived on. Trivia *Harley is missing his index and middle finger on his left hand. *Harley has a pair of reading glasses in which he rarely uses. *Harley has 4 children, 3 sons and 1 daughter, 1 of his sons is from an affair with another woman. Quotes *''"I believe those who you have killed are at peace. I will not execute you, but I will have you exiled to a barren land. Isolated from humanity and any type of wildlife. You will be alone, like the wives and husbands that you've made lose their loved ones, like the children who will never see their mother or father again. You will be alone, Specialist, until the insanity of isolation eats you alive and you lie there in the sand dead. Alone." - Harley when addressing a Specialist who has gotten hundreds of MI troopers killed.'' *''"We've been through tough times together crew. But now is not the time to quit, to give up, to forget all we've done for the Federation and our own honor. Those of you who wish to end your honorable and distinguished careers, report to my office for discharge papers. Those of you who wish to stay with me here on the Audie, we will settle our lives dearly and carry on with bravery and heroism. We will continue to distinguish our Federation, our people, the human race." - Johnson when addressing a low morale crew.'' Awards *Klendathu Campaign Medal * Starship Command Medal * Weaponry Division Ribbon * Combat Action Ribbon * Prisoner of War Ribbon * Fleet Service Ribbon * Fleet Commission Ribbon * Good Conduct Ribbon * Purple Heart * Operation Firestorm Ribbon * Operation Blue Eagle Ribbon * UMN Uprising Ribbon * Operation Poison Arrow Ribbon * Operation Faxx Ribbon * Operation Babel Ribbon * Federal Defense Medal * Longevity Ribbon * Fleet Distinguished Service Medal * Citizenship * Shaolin Campaign Ribbon * Fleet Silver Cross Ribbon * Warfare Division Ribbon